zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:CM Xavi/Remake para Nintendo 3DS de Majora's Mask
center|500px Nintendo Direct del 14 de enero de 2015 En este nuevo Direct de Nintendo, a día 14 de enero de 2015, se dio la noticia de que... ¡''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' ya tiene fecha de salida! El juego estará en el mercado para el 13 de febrero de 2015. ¡Apenas dentro de un mes! Además, ese mismo día, se pondrá en venta una versión especial de la nueva consola Nintendo, la New Nintendo 3DS XL. Esta versión, que recibe el nombre de New Nintendo 3DS XL Majora's Mask Edition, será una DS con un diseño especial, de color mayormente dorado y con un grabado de la Máscara de Majora en el centro de la DS, así como otros más pequeños en las esquinas representando las máscaras Deku, Goron, Zora y de la Fiera Deidad (la podéis ver en la imagen de abajo). center|400px Nintendo Direct del 5 de noviembre de 2014 El 5 de noviembre de 2014 durante un Nintendo Direct, el presidente de Nintendo, Satoru Iwata, lanzó la siguiente frase: "Something is on the way, and it isn’t just the moon" (Algo está en camino, y no solo es la luna). Así dio paso al tráiler que anunciaba un remake del popular juego de la saga para Nintendo 64, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Un remake que será para la Nintendo 3DS y 2DS, bajo el título de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D. Se trata de una reedición del juego, de la misma forma que se hizo con The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. La nueva versión cuenta con todo el contenido original del juego, toda su totalidad en 3D. En el tráiler que mostró Nintendo se pueden observar varias escenas de distintas partes del juego con un motor gráfico idéntico al visto en el ya mencionado Ocarina of Time 3D. Para aquellos que no jugaron a la versión de Nintendo 64, Majora's Mask transcurre en la tierra llamada Termina, en lugar del típico escenario de Hyrule. Link llega a esta tierra y pronto se ve obligado a salvar Termina del misterioso Skull Kid, que con la magia negra de la Máscara de Majora ha detenido la luna y la ha sacado de su órbita, con la intención de estrellarla contra Termina. Por si fuera poco, Link sólo tiene tres días en el juego para evitar la catástrofe, por lo que deberá usar la magia de la Ocarina del Tiempo para repetir estos días. El propio Satoru Iwata describe el mundo de la Majora's Mask como "muy extraño y un tanto espeluznante", lo cual sin duda es cierto, pues está considerado como el juego más oscuro de la franquicia. center|450px El lanzamiento del juego se llevará a cabo el 13 de febrero de 2015, en el cual además habrá una edición especial. Además del propio juego, la edición especial contará con una chapa de la Máscara de Majora en su respectiva caja, un steelbook con imágenes de la Máscara de Majora para guardar el juego y por último un póster reversible. Aquí os dejamos un video para que podáis ver el contenido de la edición especial con vuestros propios ojos: center|450px Una nueva versión de Majora's Mask ha sido anunciada, y su lanzamiento también ha sido fechado para el 13 de febrero de 2015. El remake contará con el mismo estilo de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. El 5 de noviembre de 2014, durante un Nintendo Direct, se mostraron dos tráilers del remake de Majora's Mask 3D. En estos se pueden observar varias escenas de distintas partes del juego con un motor gráfico idéntico al visto en el ya mencionado Ocarina of Time 3D. Además habrá una edición especial del juego para Europa, en la que se incluirá también una chapa metálica con la forma de la Máscara de Majora, un steelbook para guardar el cartucho con ilustraciones de la máscara y un póster reversible de Skull Kid, Por su lado, América contará con una edición especial que tendrá una figura de Skull Kid. Gracias a los tráilers y gameplays, se pueden observar diversos cambios en la nueva versión del juego. Algunos de ellos son los siguientes: Se podrá pescar en el novedoso Muelle de Pesca, el cual será accesible desde el Camino al Pantano del Sur, cerca de la puerta que conduce a la Galería de Tiro del Pantano. Es posible ver pistas sobre cómo avanzar en el juego con la ayuda de las Piedras Sheikah, que ya aparecieron en Ocarina of Time 3D. Se podrá guardar la partida en un mayor número de lugares y en otro tipo de estatuas, que no tienen forma de búho. El Banquero se encontrará justo detrás de la Torre del Reloj. Los jefes tendrán un ojo, muy similar al de la Máscara de Majora, el cual será su punto débil. Y habrá más misiones para el Cuaderno de los Bomber. A continuación, se muestra un tráiler más actual de la versión española del juego: center|450px Categoría:Entradas